happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What's In Store
What's In Store is an HTFF episode created/written by TheShyK9. (Might animate) Goggles and Danbo move in town and they have separate misadventures. Title Card An axe goes flying and the blade makes a hole in the screen, revealing the words What's In Store. Some blood drips from a crack in the bottom left corner. A pumpkin shoots out of the hole and splats against the screen. The orange slime and pumpkin seeds slide down the screen and begin the episode. Plot Goggles and Danbo walk through town with luggages that match their colors. While Danbo continues on ahead, Goggles stops by for a few favors. Some of those were handing a bag of marshmallows to Nutty, finding a red bow on the ground and returning it to Giggles, and handing a gem to Russell. Lifty and Shifty witnessed that one; figuring Goggles was rich they attempted to ransack his luggage, somehow he managed to slap their hands away without turning around. Everyone he met gave him satisfying smiles and each time he sent them the same wave and neutral expression. Overall, everyone he met so far seemed to like him or be friendly. While biting on some broccoli he spots Handy waving to him, seeing him next to a ladder propped against a tree, he offers to help out. Goggles was holding the ladder for Handy while he was working on cutting a few limbs from a tree. Handy reaches for an axe until he remembered he had no hands and grumpily sighed. He gripped the axe handle with his teeth and began chopping a branch- it seemed to work smoothly. But before he cut it all the way, he lost balance and fell off the ladder, losing his grip on the axe, making it go flying. Goggles gasped and caught Handy before he hit the ground. He looked back up and had no time to react to the axe that was coming down, where it sliced Handy in two and severely injured the purple cat's face. While Goggles was being taken to the hospital in an ambulance, Danbo waved bye to his new friends Starlight and Timid after he played with them some games of frisbee. They had just moved here as he and Goggles did. He leaves the park and checks the inside of his luggage. The contents were prank supplies; balloons, whipped cream, firecrackers, paintball guns, and monster masks. He looks up ahead in the north east and spots something heading his way. Danbo ducks down and barely avoids an egg that splatted on the ground just a few feet from him. Danbo packs his stash quickly and heads to the hospital where Goggles was being taken. In another point of view, Morton is frustrated, almost never missing anyone with eggs until this newcomer showed up, but Mix suggests they wait until Danbo goes home to see if they can try anything then. Later that afternoon, Danbo finished sorting out the luggages for his brother as he was unable to get up as much due to his injury. He went to Goggles, who had a huge gash in the lower part of his face that was covered by bandages since he was discharged. Blood seeped on the bandages from his wound and mouth. He touches his cheek, Goggles hissing in pain, and looked in disgust at his finger tainted with blood. Deciding to help his brother clean up he walked Goggles into a running shower and after a couple of minutes dried him off, then took him back into his room. Then he heard the doorbell ring. He goes over to the window to see who was on the porch. The prank duo was hidden in the bushes snickering, as they had a few pies ready to be thrown. However, since Danbo thought no one was there and it was another one of those ding-dong ditch pranks, he shrugs and goes back to tend to Goggles; unbeknownst to him Morton and Mix had been carefully planning their new prank on Danbo. They figured he could be another favorite victim because he was new and he didn't really know them. Mix signals Morton that they sneak through the back door, and up to the third(highest) floor where the bedrooms were. Danbo hurriedly wrapped new bandages around Goggles' wound. He gets an ice pack and hands it to Goggles but he shakes, considering the ice pack smelled of salmon. Danbo frowned, looking at it and back at his brother's face burning up. He shrugged and assured himself Goggles would be fine. Then, the prank duo appeared behind him at the door of the bedroom, grinning between snickers. Goggles' eyes widened. He couldn't say anything because the bandages covered his whiskers and entire mouth. Danbo smiled at him, thinking that was he was trying to say was that the Halloween decorations he set up earlier in the house were spooky enough. Morton picked up a pumpkin and raised it above his head, ready to throw it full-force at the red cat. Goggles panicked more; Danbo looks down on the floor and found his chili ski jacket. He thanks his brother and bends down to get it. At that time Morton threw the pumpkin and it splatted Goggles hard in the face, falling to pieces. A huge bruise was on the side of his forehead. Danbo picked up his jacket and gasped at the mess on Goggles' face, looking back to see if anyone was there. Mix was about to set a banana peel by his feet, but at that moment his hand got stepped on and the pain made him recoil, falling into Morton, resulting in them tumbling into a table, groaning. The red cat wondered what he stepped on and turned to where he felt Mix's hand, but he wasn't there. At that moment the prank duo stood up silently, Morton about to sprinkle itching powder on Danbo's back. Goggles panicked even harder and his younger sibling gets frustrated as he turns back to him, asking what he wanted now. This time he hit Morton with his tail, which caused him to fall into Mix and drop the bottle of itching powder in the process, and it rolled towards a wardrobe. At the same time Danbo slipped on some of Goggles' blood that was on the floor when replacing the bandages. He tried staying up but kept going backwards. Morton and Mix were in front of a huge glass window. They groaned as they used a chair to try and get up. The prank duo looked up and gasped as they saw Danbo coming towards them. Morton and Mix(or at least Morton) screamed as they were hit out of the window, and cracking sounds were heard from the big fall. Meanwhile, Danbo dusted himself off, looking back at Goggles, who was still in shock of what happened. He turns around, seeing nothing except a bottle of itching powder on the floor and the broken glass window. He shrugged. It's not like whoever threw the egg tried coming back for him or anything. The episode ends when the iris closes on Danbo's partially chopped ear. Moral You never know what's on the other side of a wall. Deaths 1. Handy - Sliced in half by axe. 2. Morton and Mix - Cracked their skulls when falling from the top floor of Goggles' and Danbo's house. Injuries *Hand stepped on. (Mix) *Fell over when hit by Danbo's rear and smashed through glass window. (Both Morton and Mix) *Severely injured by axe on lower part of his face and later bruised on the forehead when a pumpkin smashes in his face. (Goggles) *Hit the prank duo slipping backwards and collapsing due to the recoil. (Danbo) Trivia *This is the debut of Goggles, Danbo, Undercover, and Starlight. *This is Goggles' and Danbo's first starring roles. *When Danbo avoids pranks they can end up affecting someone else. *Goggles rarely dies. He would have died from the axe but since he's rather healthy and robust, he receives injuries in most of his appearances. *This episode is one of the few where either Goggles or Danbo die/get injured and the other one not getting harmed any way at all. This is also one of few appearances where Danbo survives without serious injuries or deaths, but there are many more to come! *Undercover can be seen with his umbrella covering his face when Danbo leaves the park. *Blowers was going to make an appearance but the creator decided on saving him for a future episode. Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween